Victory and Aftermath
by TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas
Summary: Zeheart didn't really know what to do with peace - he'd spent so long as a warrior that his wish for peace and a family seemed so distant. Having to backstab Ezelcant to prevent the loss of his men to project Eden hadn't exactly made the transition smooth. But trust Asemu to be there for him - they can finally walk to the future together. End of series fluff, Asemu/Zeheart


**Victory, Absolution**

 _ **Me: I write fluff in defiance of the fact that I lost all the data on my old computer even though the gear guide people said that they would back it up! (smiles in a strained way) I'm good!**_

 _ **Kio: Um...that's nice to hear...**_

 _ **Me: I'm totally not absolutely furious over the loss of dozens of my stories that hadn't been uploaded! Nope! I'm managing!**_

 _ **Kio: (flinches) That's great!**_

 _ **Me: On with the ending of the series! (Really, why do all the Gundam shows, in their final episodes, just cut out at the end of the final battle instead of moving on to show what happened afterwards?) To put the basic premise, Zeheart does**_ **not** _ **abandon his established characterization to follow Ezelcant on the Eden plan, and he was also the one who captured Kio and spent some time with him on Vagan (because it's absolutely bewildering that he doesn't in canon. Really. He doesn't interact with his best friend's son, which would have made an incredible point to Kio about this war being hellish?)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam AGE.**

 **Earth, following the end of the Federation-Vagan War**

The late evening light on the ocean was something one had to see in person. Holo images or pictures, no matter how accurate, could never quite capture the feeling of standing on the beach and watching the reds and pinks paint the sky, the golden glare on the rushing water. The cool winds brushed against his face as he wandered down the shoreline, the waves washing over his bare feet.

He was never going to get over how incredible this made him feel. The mundane simplicity of it...and yet this had merely been a distant dream when he had grown up on Vagan. He hadn't even had a conception of it. There was a simulated version on Tordia...but the man made colonies could not reproduce a real ocean, in all its complexities. It was just an oversized wave pool.

This was what everything had been for. He remembered feeling despair, when years and many sacrifices went by for nothing tangible, nothing that he could present to those who had put their faith in him. But now...now he had done right by them.

Well, not _just_ him. He couldn't have done it alone, and if _only_ he had realized that years before. He couldn't imagine how insane he must have been, to believe he could achieve the impossible without half of his soul.

"Dad! Father!"

Zeheart raised his head slightly, snapped out of his thoughts. Kio was running over, something clutched in his hand. Once he skidded to a halt, he held it out – it was a large shell, with many smaller ones stuck to it. "I practically tripped on it," The boy said with a bright smile, as if doing so hadn't hurt his foot. "Look. Isn't it neat?"

Zeheart smiled, warmly and easily – how many years had it been since doing so had come easily to him? Had it ever been, before now? "Yes, it is." Kio put it in his open hand. He raised it up and looked at it. "You're good at finding these, Kio. Lost treasure, huh...? You might make a pirate out of him yet, Asemu."

Asemu shot him a look that shifted between amused, indigent, insulted and finally settled on 'it took me a second to figure out you were teasing me; you suck/you're adorable'. Once that look had been related to mobile suits or their roles in a high school production. Now it appeared in reaction to snarking over his complaints of bureaucracy, and general teasing. It was a small, warm grin with a mix of 'curses, he got me again'. "Hey, if you find it _first_ it technically can could as archaeology." Zeheart raised an eyebrow. "There's some overlap, depending on where you are."

"I'm genuinely curious – did that explanation work on anyone?"

"Nope," Kio answered before the blonde had a chance to, causing him to give the boy a look of mock protest. "Or at least, it only worked until they found out what you took."

Zeheart laughed before handing Kio the shell back. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Asemu grinned. "I told you; people surprise you all the time. If you keep a straight face, there's surprisingly little they _won't_ believe."

 _Which was true on multiple levels._ But he preferred to dwell on the amusing scenario he'd been presented with than remember what he had nearly been a part of.

Kio turned his head towards the ocean, clutching the shell against his chest. "It's not too late to swim," He said. "There's still daylight left."

"Half an hour's worth, roughly." And he might not even have that right. He rarely paid time much mind while he was here, with them – only when the sun was over the horizon did his sense of such return to him. "It's late, and the water is -cold-, Kio. We can come back tomorrow."

"It's the _ocean,_ father!" Kio protested. "It's _always_ cold, no matter what time it is!" He kicked at the surf. "...'Sides, it's not _that_ cold."

"Tomorrow," Asemu backed him up. Kio pouted, and both men found themselves needing to look elsewhere in fear of being worn down. Kio inherited his father's ocean-blue eyes, yet on him they seemed somehow purer and more innocent, like a puppy's, full of affection and love, so much so that denying them anything felt like cruelty. "We don't want to loose anything now." He offered as further explanation.

Kio turned the shell over in his hands, considering that. Then he sighed dramatically in acceptance – completely different from the boy who stepped out of the cockpit after being brought to an enemy ship, head held high, hands trembling, but determined and desperate not to show anger or fear.

It was better this way. And he knew without even glancing at Asemu – without Resonance to indirectly confirm anything – that he was thinking, and feeling, the same thing.

They walked a little further, before turning and heading back towards the van; they reached it after the sun went down and everything had become dark. Kio was yawning when he climbed into the backseat, where half a dozen shells of similar cut had already been lain. He fell asleep past the third traffic light.

"He always loved it out there," Asemu recalled with a soft smile. The road was not crowded; among the shipyards there were Vagan suits and ships in dock. In the city skyline, there was Second Moon, having come to rest next to Parliament. "It was one of the first places I took him; he could never stay long enough."

"So we have someone else to drag us out of the machine shop," Zeheart remarked, recalling Romary's...animated insistence on that trip back at Tordia, a long time ago.

"Heh, true. Though to be honest, I'm happy to step away from mobile suits for a while." It was somewhat redundant. They had already had a variant of this conversation, shortly after the armistice was signed. The mobile suit, at some point, had become a symbol of the burdens they had carried, that they had been required to carry. "And since racing season doesn't start until the fall, I can take the two of you out whenever it strikes you."

Technically, both Zeheart and Asemu had simply deactivated their commissions; _just in case_ the peace treaty went south or something came up. But the blonde's attitude when his name was revived and cleared made it obvious that he no longer considered himself a Federation soldier – in as much as the Federation still existed. Large chunks of the government had been dissolved, broken down under the weight of its full corruption at the demands of a furious public that had been lied to and exploited for far too long. While the government could -technically- call Asemu for active duty, -he- had far more power than they did at this point. Asemu's rejection of the Federation government, while still _protecting_ the people themselves, had rocketed him to folk hero status once all of it became common knowledge.

Once it was clear that the Federation was more interested in destroying 'the enemy' than keeping anyone alive, their support base weakened beyond repair.

Kio had seen to that – _unintentionally_ , which was probably the funniest aspect of his contribution to the Armistice. His attitude towards saving Second Moon – and then saving the Lunar Base – essentially amounted to 'it would save people, therefore it's the obvious –and only- answer'. The look that had been shared among Central Command when the active forces rallied around Kio as a result instead of Flit was priceless.

"Zeheart?"

"Oh?" He blinked, realizing that Asemu had been asking him something. "Sorry. I was distracted by my thoughts."

"Maybe I should blame the Earth air," Asemu suggested teasingly, "I think you actually became _more_ of a space cadet _after_ you set foot here."

Zeheart rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "Very funny."

Could he deny that, with his great mission fulfilled, he was distracted because he didn't have it weighing on his mind? Or perhaps he was afraid that this peace he had achieved would fall apart, because such good had never been long lasting for him?

He watched Asemu for a long moment, before saying, "This was a dream, for me. All those years ago."

"A dream?" Surprise flickered across Asemu's face.

"Yes. ...Somehow, even though I had to believe it was possible, this...this never seemed tangible to me." He paused. "No. That's not right. I was afraid to believe it was possible. It was never safe to put your faith in the future when you could die tomorrow. ...Especially given who I was to you during the war." _An enemy. Not just a faceless soldier, but someone who chose his duty over the connection they both knew existed._

"I understand."

"Really?"

Asemu kept his eyes on the road, but his voice was still warm and reassuring. "I never begrudged you your burdens once I understood them, Zeheart."

Zeheart couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips; incredulous, and admiring – wondering what accident of fate allowed him such closeness to someone he didn't deserve. "Thank you, Asemu."

The rest of the drive went by quietly; ten minutes later they were at Asemu's flat – a three story house in the suburbs, simple and not visually distinct from its neighbors. Simple, but it was all they needed. Asemu gently lifted the sleeping Kio out of the car in his arms after tossing Zeheart the house keys. The cat waiting inside was a new edition; bought as a companion and a distraction for Kio upon his return to normal life. She meowed and trotted between her owners as they entered; Asemu went upstairs to put Kio to bed while Zeheart wandered over to the kitchen. Would he be able to sleep tonight? Nightmares and memories came and went...

He switched on the radio, taking care to turn the volume down first. Chatter from the parliament buildings had dominated the air waves; the only reason he wasn't all but imprisoned there, still hammering out the details of the new relationship between Earth and Vagan, was that he was a soldier – not a politician. Lady Dorene was handling that; he'd offered her whatever support she needed, but she hadn't called on him yet.

He poured himself a drink – the novelty of having easy access to seemingly endless water had yet to wear off – and listened idly.

"... _the debate turned to towards the radical faction, in particular what fate should await Flit Asuno and those he endorsed...while some still regard the man as a defender of Earth, it seems largely accepted that the man should face capital punishment; it seems that many have taken the former Commander in Chief's use and discarding of troops in pursuit of his personal vendetta as a betrayal..."_

"That's unexpected," Zeheart murmured.

"You just heard about that?" Asemu's voice floated from behind him, surprise evident. He turned to face his love, who was leaning on the door frame, paying half a mind to the radio and half to Zeheart himself. He had to say; white suited the blonde much better than black and red had. Sure, he could make anything look good, but somehow Zeheart had never quite liked it. This, on the other hand...well, he'd been glad he'd been alone the first time he'd seen Asemu in this getup. "I'm surprised. I figured you already knew."

In short terms, it was odd that Zeheart was behind on any of the political/potentially military decisions being made. "I knew he'd been imprisoned," He prefaced, "what I thought was unexpected was the amount of negativity directed at him. For all that Flit Asuno had achieved for the Federation, I had thought that opinions on him being trialed would have been more...mixed, at best."

Asemu snorted. "Really? You're talking about a man who sent entire armies into a human meat grinder for decades based solely on his own desire for revenge. He never cared about casualties or the suffering of his own ranks, he only wanted to get victory over his personal enemies. Now that everyone _knows_ how self-centered his 'justice' was, it's less complicated. Only the remaining hardliners sympathize with him."

"Even Lord Ezelcant wanted something bigger than himself," Zeheart mused, ignoring the wince and stab of pain the thought brought him. He doubted he would ever fully be rid of it. It had taken so much will, more than he thought he'd possessed, to defeat the man who'd essentially been his father to keep his madness from destroying Earth and Vagan both. "I had thought Asuno felt the same."

"I thought so too. At first," Asemu's voice grew bitter. "Even after the coup, I hung on to the idea that maybe he was just caught up in what he thought was necessary to protect Earth." He shook his head. "Not even close. He spent ten years brainwashing my son into a weapon of war. When Kio told him to his face – in front of half the standing officers -" Zeheart grinned at another reminder of Kio's reckless courage. "-that genocide was no answer, he went on a mad rant about how much Vagan had 'taken' from us. That's when I finally noticed the subtext I'd missed for half my life – by 'us', he meant _himself_ , and by 'so much', he meant a girl he'd known for a week when he was thirteen, who died because of _one_ man, who'd been dead for twenty years by that point."

"I always knew that it had been a mistake to give Decil military authority," Zeheart mused, "and yet somehow I underestimated just how bad an idea it _really_ was. I never understood why Lord Ezelcant kept him in the force. In the end...I suppose that was part of the plan." He closed his eyes at the reminder. "In hindsight, that should have been a sign."

"Ezelcant was different from my father," Asemu noted. "If you let him talk much, he could make you believe anything."

Kio had been so distressed and disoriented after returning from his 'capture' on Vagan he'd essentially begged his dad to make sense of what he'd learned. Asemu was beyond grateful that Zeheart had been on planet the entire time, because the thought of Ezelcant convincing his son of _anything_ – however Kio would have decided to tackle the man's vision of humanity's future – was honestly terrifying. The fact that Zeheart himself had been effectively indoctrinated by the man for most of his life – with their unforeseen friendship the only thing giving him different perspective; which was crucial to preventing him from following along with the man even in the face of _everything_ – didn't help when Asemu's mind dwelled on what-could-have-happened.

"I should have thrown him out, or at least grounded him." Zeheart sighed, referencing Decil. "I knew he was a liability, even before he got half his platoon killed."

Getting the story of Woolf Enneacle's death had not been a fun evening for him. He'd known right away when Asemu described the Kronos to him who was responsible and why, and after spending most of an evening listening to his beloved reconstruct a brilliant, off the wall man who provided a good part of his character had only served to compound his already existing guilt and frustration over...well, just about everything related to his older brother. It had taken him the better part of a day to confess his relationship with Decil (and some of his background), half terrified that Asemu would blame him as he probably deserved. Only for the blonde to surprise him, yet again – not only by absolving him of responsibility, (it was Decil's guilt, and his alone) but not even looking at him strangely after learning this. _Even after all this time, you're still that gentle, kind man who befriended the strange transfer student without a second thought._

"He was also a good pilot," Asemu said.

"When he wasn't derailed by his obsession with Flit Asuno and the Gundam." Zeheart countered. _Which was most of the time._

"You were short on elites. The Federation did that too; why else did my father stay in charge for as long as he did?"

Zeheart's expression softened. "Are you not going to go to the trial?"

"Why should I?" Asemu asked bitterly. "If he'd looking for forgiveness for what he did to Kio, he should have thought of that before he nearly ruined his life. He disowned me for not wanting to be a part of his genocidal scheme."

"I'm not really concerned about what Flit thinks about any of it," Zeheart admitted flatly. "I'm bringing it up because I think that if you don't go, and they execute him as he executed all the moderates years ago – or even if he's merely put away for whatever remains of his lifespan – it will haunt you for a long time. Even with those bridges burned."

Asemu raised his head and looked at him, uncertainty in his eyes. "I..." He hesitated. "Did you visit Ezelcant before his death?"

"I did. It was difficult." Understatement of the Advanced Generation. "I'm not sure I have forgiven him yet. Or if I can, or should..."

 _L...Lay down the burden I gave you, Zeheart. You have done more than I ever could._

"...but I found absolution." In more ways than one. "I don't know if I could have ever slept well if I hadn't done it." He could see Asemu thinking about that; gently he laid a hand on his arm. "Take your time. You don't have to decide for a few days still."

"...Alright." Asemu smiled at him, before placing one hand on his hip and pulling him into a soft kiss.

Zeheart slid his arms around the blonde's back, leaning into his embrace, resisting the urge to push him against the fridge. Asemu liked to tease him about into domination kink ever since their first kiss which had resulted in him being pinned to the floor. He didn't seem to quite grasp how overwhelming it was to be kissed by him, to let his love sink into Zeheart's very being. All his life Zeheart had denied himself and given everything in service to his people; he had been alone, with only his determination really holding him together. Even though he'd wanted _this –_ someone he loved, a child to call his own – he never allowed himself to even imagine it. And yet, and yet...here it was. It overwhelmed him, frightened him, yet he welcomed it with eager arms, like a man who had been dying only to suddenly be restored.

Asemu pulled back and cradled his face in one hand; soft gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you," he said softly, before kissing him again – lightly, gently. Zeheart was torn between drinking it in and wanting more; oh, well. They wouldn't want to wake Kio.

Instead he shifted and kissed the blonde's hand. "I'm the one who should be thanking you," he responded huskily.

 _ ****~Flashback~****_

 _It was done._

 _That thought repeated itself endlessly in Zeheart's mind. He felt weak, drained, violently ill – he had betrayed the man who raised him, who made him a warrior, in order to save the people he'd promised to protect. The paradox had left him bedridden for several days, and now he was still numb and dazed, wandering the streets of Earth like a lost soul barred from the afterlife. He had his hood up, and no one had recognized him so far, but who knew how long that would last._

 _Earth. He was really here. They all were; Second Moon had landed under the flag of a truce. Everything that had been lost, it wasn't in vain. Their sacrifices had eventually been rewarded._

 _But the orders he had received from Lord Ezelcant, that he had acted on when giving most of his directions – they hadn't been in search of_ this _, but some frightening human selection process. Did that taint this victory, somehow? Had he made a mistake – either by following him in the first place, or by turning on him after he had brought them as far as he had? Shouldn't he be punished too?_

 _Zeheart took in a shaky breath, stepping off the road and onto the ocean beach. He was trembling, he realized dimly._

 _It was odd there weren't many people out here; perhaps they were all at home, still glued to their TVs as various information regarding the armistice was released bit by bit._

" _You look lost."_

 _Zeheart immediately stopped walking._ He _was here. Of course he was. He didn't turn around, just stared out across the ocean. The other man wasn't deterred at all, he just walked around, his small smile melting into concern. "You look terrible."_

" _At least one of us isn't." Zeheart remarked, in order to divert his attention. "I'm guessing by the fact that you're wandering around freely that you were absolved of the piracy charges?"_

 _Asemu nodded. "'Special circumstances', the prime minister called them. Heh. You missed Flit's expression when he heard that." His brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"_

" _I will be."_

 _The worried look intensified. Although Zeheart hadn't said anything specific, Asemu already knew what he was thinking about. His old friend's expression shifted with thought. "You've succeeded, Zeheart. We succeeded."_

 _He nodded. "I suppose we did."_

" _Kio was asking after you." Asemu smiled at his start of surprise. "He missed you at the initial meeting. He was hoping to talk to you."_

 _Zeheart offered him a small, weak smile at the mention of the boy._ Of course he is _. "Kio is as much you as you were eighteen years ago. In that, he forgives far too easily. I adore him as you do, I took care of him, but he was our prisoner in that time."_

" _He knows that, Zeheart." Asemu responded, not letting up. "Besides, you're wrong on one account – he's far more honest than I am. That should tell you something."_

" _Dishonest? You?" Zeheart chuckled, the noise was weary and cracked._

" _I was a pirate," Asemu reminded him dryly._

"Most _pirates leave far more destruction and rancor in their wake than you ever did," Zeheart informed him. "I doubt a 'traditional' pirate would have threatened an opposing colony with_ fake _asteroids." He shook his head. "What bothered me the most when we were younger was the fact that you could never grasp the fact that you were a better person than I was."_

" _Zeheart..." Asemu said, surprise tingling his voice._

" _Honestly? I was a liar, a spy, and a general. I sacrificed men on the orders of a man who I didn't really know, people who trusted me, blindly believing it was for the best. I never questioned anything until he directly spelled out how insane he was. It didn't take_ you _the better part of your life to realize someone you trusted was a mad megalomaniac."_

 _Asemu shut his eyes. "You're the one who doesn't understand," He said flatly. "The person I am now – the person I became when I left the Federation – wouldn't even_ exist _if I hadn't met you."_

 _The admission pierced the haze surrounding his consciousness like a knife. Zeheart gazed at him in pure surprise. "Your forgetting that everyone else believed what_ he _told them as well." Asemu said. His eyes opened again; those blue orbs warm and welcoming. "Just like I believed in my father...and if I hadn't met_ you – _one of the most selfless people anywhere –_ _I promise, it would have taken me just as long to see the cracks in his 'justice'."_

 _The blood rushed to his cheeks; hearing those words...the feeling was... He started to brush the remark off when his breath caught in his tightening throat._ You don't have to push him away anymore, _his heart pleaded._ The war that separated you is over! You don't have to deny yourself any longer!

 _But Asemu had his own life. Kio had a mother, and he had refused to open that door a long, long time ago. That place in his friend's life was occupied. The thought hurt – god did it ever – but he had to accept it, not intrude on his happiness._

" _Is that so," he said softly. "I...appreciate the sentiment. It is returned."_

 _Asemu smiled at him and his heart twisted itself into a knot._

 _ ****~End Flashback~****_

Zeheart was woken by his phone ringing. He grumbled and grabbed it off the desk in what had once been Romary's room and was now the guest suite – he didn't know exactly when that happened, but he supposed that it didn't matter. Sunlight streamed in through his window; technically there are curtains but he has no intention of using them. Warm golden rays that do not poison his flesh will always be welcome, and he treasures every single mundane detail of earth that is a novelty to him.

He stared at the text for a couple of minutes before really registering it. Lady Dorene was requesting he join the meeting in the afternoon – they must be rearranging the military concessions for the eighteenth time. Eh. He could offer his opinions (and icy, unimpressed stares) and hope that he wasn't stuck there for too long.

There was a light knock on the door. "Father?" Kio asked.

"Yes, I'm awake," Zeheart responded, getting to his feet. _He'll be disappointed my afternoon is busy,_ he thought ruefully. "What is it?"

"Breakfast," Kio responded brightly. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You made it?" How long have you been awake? It's only eight... "I'll be right there."

As it turned out, Kio had made pancakes, and since Asemu was just as surprised as Zeheart when he entered the kitchen, the young man had done this completely on his own. It was amazing that Kio was still a ball of love and hope even after everything he'd gone through. "Thank you, little love," Zeheart murmured, brushing Kio's hair aside. Kio squeaked and beamed happily at him.

Kio had started calling him 'father' almost immediately after they had met up again (at a restaurant, after Zeheart had been released from the negotiations of the day), as naturally as if it were literal fact. Zeheart had been too surprised to react at first – caught somewhere between being touched, feeling guilty about the boy's capture and imprisonment, and uncertainty on how to respond to such a thing. Zeheart had no memories of either of his parents (as far as he knew, his father died during a sortie and his mother caught the Mars Rays while pregnant with him, dying in childbirth as a result) and Decil wasn't even worth mentioning. The Ezelcants had been the closest he had to family figures, and _that_ relationship was wrought with complications. And despite his complete devotion to them, Zeheart had always been aware of this. The image of a family – a partner, a child – had been a wistful, elusive dream.

So hearing Kio call him 'father' point blank, without any irony whatsoever, had actually caused him to cry – much to the boy's confusion and distress. Once he'd composed himself enough to somewhat explain (I'm not sad, I'm happy), Kio had followed it up with a hug. He must have told Asemu about it later, because that was when his love offered to let him stay at the house rather return to the hotel.

"I have work this afternoon," Zeheart said apologetically once the meal was underway. Kio looked crestfallen for a second, but quickly rearranged his expression into understanding. Zeheart smiled at him and said, "I shouldn't be back too late, but you should probably eat dinner without me."

"Has something happened?" Asemu asked.

"Nothing traumatic, as far as I was told. It's a consultation." Zeheart explained. "Again."

Kio hummed. "I wonder if I can talk to Deen today." His friend (having narrowly survived the final confrontation at La Gramis) was currently struggling to get an Earth visa. Zeheart had smoothed most of the process over, but the waiting list was so long that Deen hadn't been able to set foot on planet yet, even though it had been four months. Kio of course had immediately set up correspondence with him; they talked as frequently as they could.

"There are a lot of calls going in and out at Second Moon," Asemu acknowledged. "But I think there's no reason you would miss him today." Zeheart nodded; most of the professional conversations were happening on Earth in person, after all. He remembered the young man who had impulsively joined up after his sister's death. Privately, he was just glad Deen hadn't been involved long enough to do something he regretted.

 _**~Line~**_

After an easy morning, Zeheart took the train to parliament and arrived in a familiar setting – namely, politicians and soldiers frowning and regarding each other with a mix of uncertainty and determination. Loud arguments and accusations were all over the place, yet everyone seemed bent on finally drawing this chapter of war to a close.

Lady Dorene looked exhausted when he arrived. His heart ached for that. Her husband had died, yet she had little time to mourn, and had to handle the titanic and utterly complicated mission of the armistice – not just ensuring that it didn't fall apart, but also making sure that it would be permanent and long lasting. Nevertheless, she smiled when she saw him and thanked him for continuing to give her his time.

Leil also looked like he hadn't slept in days, but he greeted his commander with no less enthusiasm than when he first received his assignment. "I think I'm being optimistic," the blonde said eagerly as they walked down the hallway, "but we may finally be drawing this to a close in the next week!"

"At long last," Zeheart agreed sedately, but he was smiling. "You look terrible, by the way. Have you been working this entire time?" Because he had told him to share the responsibility. Had ordered him too, really. Because if he was finally getting some rest, than Leil should take it as well. Especially since he had been the one to bring it up after the ceasefire was declared.

"I have!" Leil protested, almost offended at the idea that he hadn't taken his commander's suggestion. He'd always had Zeheart on something of a pedestal, which was why he'd thrown in with him in the end – that and personal loyalty. "I'll let you know, I was out for dinner just three days ago."

Zeheart chuckled. " _That_ I didn't hear about!"

"I met her almost by accident," Leil rambled, "she's a gardener. A gardener! I was just wandering through a park and there she was, like an angel. My Rose...she didn't even bat an eye when I told her I was Vagan. It was fated, I swear it!"

 _Rose?_ Suddenly Zeheart knew why Romary had missed Kio's recent phone call, and he nearly started laughing at the sheer odds of that before catching himself. "That's good to hear." _You deserve it._ "Though that doesn't answer why you still look so sleep deprived."

"Oh! That's just because of the paperwork. It took far longer to complete than I anticipated; coffee got me through it." Leil made a face. "Someday, humanity is going to choke on its own bureaucracy."

"Truer words haven't been spoken."

They put their chat on hold once they entered the main chamber; Zeheart went to sit on Dorene's right. The afternoon was long and tedious, someone from Flit's camp was evidently still on the debate team because he was demanding complete demilitarization on Vagan's part, rather than partial. In the end Zeheart had been essentially forced to reiterate the same point multiple times over the course of hours; all while shooting Leil meaningful looks to keep him from going off at the suggestion that it wasn't 'safe' to permit Vagan any self defense measures whatsoever. Dorene kept an admirably straight face throughout everything, calm and regretful without being deferential. While the whole thing was a nuisance, that man didn't have much support, and in the end they wrapped the matter up and that section of the treaty was finalized.

Leil couldn't get out fast enough, apparently he had another dinner date. Zeheart bemusedly reminded him that he didn't need to ask for permission given that they were both off duty, and he was gone with a smile.

"Zeheart? May I have a moment?" Dorene asked softly. She had stopped right behind him.

"Oh?" Zeheart blinked. "Of course. I am ever at your disposal."

Dorene smiled faintly and gestured for him to follow; they left the building to where her limo was waiting. Dorene murmured something to the driver as Zeheart took his seat. Dorene sat in the back with him, to his surprise, and the car moved off at a slow pace. For a moment, the lady was silent, before turning towards him. Her gaze was uncertain and hopeful. "Zeheart...how is Kio Asuno?"

He hesitated, before responding, "He is as well as he can be, all things considered. He's very cheerful, though I think he may be projecting the image somewhat to assure his father's concerns. He still has nightmares and some flashbacks, but he is well cared for and I believe he will recover in time." He leaned back. "He's still in contact with Deen Anon, as well."

"I see..." Dorene seemed to mull over that. Silence hung in the car for a while; not wholly uncomfortable, but there was some uncertainty there. "And you?"

"I'm sorry?"

Dorene gave him a look that was somewhere between amusement and sadness. "How are you fairing, Zeheart. I only ask because you seem more comfortable, more at peace than I've ever seen you."

"I'm doing well."

She shook her head slightly; in a few seconds, she seemed to come to a decision. She regarded him compassionately before saying, "May I ask something personal, then?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been in love with Asemu Asuno?"

It was a good thing he hadn't been drinking anything – or holding anything. Zeheart jumped and stared at her with a mixture of shock and alarm, heart pounding, a dozen instinctive denials caught in his throat. _How_? How had she known? "I – w-what? I don't-"

Dorene raised a hand. "Please, Zeheart. The war is over. You can speak honestly on this matter." She leaned back. "I doubt you noticed, but your demeanor changes completely when you talk about him. I wondered, back then, why a rookie pilot gave you so much trouble. You never faltered, not once, so I never pursued the question. Now things have changed." Her lips twitched. "It's a common thread in deep cover stories."

He closed his eyes. "...I...ever since I was seventeen."

"You never said anything."

"I had a duty I was sworn to do."

Her eyes softened. "My husband asked too much of you." When Zeheart went to protest, she said, "I want you to know...whatever responsibilities you think you still carry, I am lifting them."

"Are...are you sending me away?" The thought hurt his chest...he could barely think through the cacaphony in his skull.

"No. I am telling you to reclaim your life." Dorene said firmly. "I –Vagan – are forever indebted to you for your service, Zeheart. But I will not have you so bound that I would deny you happiness. Zeheart – I'm telling you to serve yourself."

Zeheart simply sat silent and dumbfounded for several long moments, unable to formulate a response. The thought seemed so alien. And yet – his eye caught the market place and he said, "Very well. Can you let me out here?"

Dorene nodded and had the car stop. "I'll see you in time, Zeheart." She said to his retreating form.

Zeheart smiled at her – and for the first time in a long time, genuinely smiling didn't feel strange – before shutting the door and heading into the mall.

 _ ****~Flashback~****_

" _I didn't really know how to handle it, and I wasn't mature enough to figure out I was in love with you until after I'd sorted through my feelings of inferiority."_

 _Zeheart choked on his coffee, coughing and sputtering for a moment before looking up at Asemu. He couldn't have_ possibly _have heard that right. Yet the blonde's eyes were shyly averted and he seemed to be waiting for a reaction of some sort. The most coherent thought he could vocalize was, "W-What?"_

 _Asemu blushed lightly, before turning his gaze back to regard Zeheart directly. "You heard me."_

" _I..." A bomb could have gone off outside, and he wouldn't have moved. That wasn't_ possible. _"I thought..." He couldn't vocalize his thoughts, instead he was reduced to gesturing in the direction Kio had disappeared to – off to get dessert, he had said, though he was taking an awfully long time..._

 _Asemu's smile quirked somewhat. "Neither of us were really over you; she was mostly worried about the trouble I'd get into if the subject ever got out."_

" _Y-you were...all along?"_

 _He thought about his sorrow. The years he had spent quietly mourning, thinking he was dead – the depths of despair that had driven him to sickness...the wistful moments when he allowed himself to imagine the fantasy of sharing his life with his dearest friend. All along, he'd quietly reminded himself that even if Asemu hadn't been Flit's son (which was_ problematic _in and of itself, at least back then), that he probably wouldn't feel that way._

 _Yet he hadn't been grieving what could have been alone?_

" _Yes."_

 _His throat tightened; a weak chuckle escaped his lips and he looked away. His cheeks were burning, he knew it. "I...you..." He swallowed. "Why me? Why not someone who had caused you less pain?"_

" _...You don't think that's all I remember of you, do you?"_

" _I wouldn't blame you for it. I had wanted-" he hesitated, before forcing himself to meet Asemu's eyes again. "-I would have wanted it, if it had only been possible. But given who I was, it would only have caused you more pain."_

 _Asemu's eyes grew suspiciously bright. "You mean...you...?"_

 _Zeheart couldn't get the words out. He was still unused to them. Instead he just nodded and said, "I wish there hadn't been so much between us. I wish we hadn't missed so many years."_

 _Asemu got out of his seat, walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "So do I," he said, his voice low and husky – it gave Zeheart chills. He found himself standing up, at which point Asemu pulled him into a kiss._

 _ ****~End Flashback~****_

Zeheart left the store about an hour later, and called a cab to return home.

Kio greeted him at the door, bouncing with glee – apparently, the bureaucracy had been rearranged so Deen had his visa now. Asemu had arranged to pick him up from the space port tomorrow; apparently his foster care was being handled anonymously. Zeheart didn't mention his conversation with Lady Dorene, though he suspected that Kio had already forgiven her for anything she may have done...perhaps at a later date.

 ****~Line Break**

"She would have loved it here."

Kio nodded, offering his hand to Deen. For a second it looked like the older boy wasn't going to take it, but then he did. Both of them were gazing down at one of two tombstones that had been erected on a hill next to a river, surrounded by flowers. The name **Lu Anon** was written on one, **Fram Nara** written on the other. "I hope she can see it from where she is now," Kio said quietly.

Zeheart and Asemu stood a ways off; Asemu regarding his son with a mixture of sorrow and pride, Zeheart quietly ruminating on his memories of Fram, who had died protecting him. The blonde glanced at him and touched the inside of his wrist, sparking his memory of what he bought yesterday. "Their dream was achieved."

"I know." And he did. The grief was there, but it didn't weigh down his entire being. He felt like he could breathe, that it was fair for him to live. And to truly live... He turned and smiled at Asemu. "Come with me?"

Asemu looked curious, allowing Zeheart to lead him down the hill near the river. "You know, I envied you when I was younger." He smiled at the blonde's surprise before continuing, "Because for all the power I possessed, as long as I had to fight to bring Vagan home, I could never possess the one thing I desired."

"What was that?"

"...I wanted to have children with the person I loved." Zeheart said simply. "I wanted to wake up with someone by my side. I wanted a family. That was my one wish. But as long as Vagan needed me, I couldn't...until now." He took Asemu's wrist in one hand. "I've been stalling, and I'm sorry about that – since you told me your feelings, I've been debating what to do. I know you didn't really expect me to stay. But now that the war is over, I can finally chase my dream, if you're willing."

Asemu's eyes widened. Zeheart gave him a small, playful smile before sliding a ring over his finger. "I love you, Asemu." He said – finally getting the words out, finally they were easy to say. "Will you marry me?"

Asemu's lips moved silently for a moment before tears pooled at the edges of his eyes and he nodded. The moment Zeheart let go of his wrist, the blonde grabbed him and pulled him into a dizzying kiss, sobbing "yes" in between breaths. Zeheart smiled and kissed him back, fingers digging into his shoulders to keep his balance, a laugh bubbling up in his chest.

Atop the hill, Kio squealed with delight and clapped his hands together, while Deen looked bemused – in a sort of 'huh. That finally makes some sense' way. But if it made Kio happy, it wouldn't bother him.

There were better things in the future now.

 **End**

 ** _I mostly wanted to focus on bringing Zeheart and Asemu's relationship (and Zeheart's character development) to a satisfying close; to reference the final battle - Deen and Leil skipped their canon deaths because SOME people should have survived outside of the main characters, plus I figured it was fun for them to have a few others to interact with._**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


End file.
